elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tymvaul
Tymvaul is a Nord necromancer who resides in the Skaal Village and later in the cave of Rimhull. Background Before he ran away to become a necromancer, he lived in the Skaal Village with his father, Lassnr. He is encountered during the quest "Tymvaul in the Well," during which he has gone "missing." Interactions Tymvaul in the Well The Nerevarine is asked by Lassnr to locate his son, Tymvaul. He is located inside the cave Rimhull, beneath the well next to Lassnr's house, and wears the unique Mantle of Woe. Tymvaul may either be killed or given the option to leave Solstheim alive, depending on the options that the Nerevarine chooses while in dialogue with him. Dialogue ;Tymvaul in the Well "Intruder! Who dares venture so deeply into the halls of Rimhull?! The '''Mantle of Woe' is mine, do you hear? I have claimed the robe and its power!"'' :Mantle of Woe "Behold the vestments I now wear! When I read the old stories I had to learn the truth. Could it be that an item of such grand magicka lie so close at hand, in the caves beneath my very village? I could contain my eagerness no longer, and jumped into the well. I braved Rimhull's dangers, and at last my efforts were rewarded. Soon the dead shall walk, and Tymvaul the Dark shall lead them!" ::You're insane! You must die, as all evil should! "Evil, you say? Self-righteous fool! Spare me your sanctimonious lecturing! There is no good in the world, save that which give ourselves. But enough talk. I will show you the true meaning of power!" ::I've been sent by you father. Take off that robe, and end this madness. Your father loves you, Tymvaul, and only wants you to be happy. "Father? My...father? Could it be that he still holds me dear to his heart? I...I only want to study magic, free from laws of the Skaal. Necromancy was quick, and easy. The power it offers is so overwhelming. Here...take the Mantle of Woe! Destroy it! I have brought shame to my father. I will leave Solstheim, I will find a place to study magicka, true magicka. Tell my father his love saved me. I will return to him some day, when I can truly make him proud." ::Let me join with you, and together we shall bring death to the worms of Solstheim! "Fool! Such power cannot be shared! I alone wear the Mantle of Woe! I am master of the dead! I shall slay you and add your corpse to ranks!" ::Your affairs are your own business, Tymvaul, and I will take my leave. "I think not, stranger! You're finding me here was destiny. I seek to raise an army of the dead, and I need to get as many fresh corpses as I can!" ::'Such power must never be wielded by one so feeble! The Mantle will be mine!: "So, you seek the Mantle's power for your own? A dark duel it shall be, then!" If approached again after reasoning with Tymvaul: "The Mantle of Woe is now yours, . I urge you to destroy the robe, lest its dark power take hold over you as it did me." Quotes *"The forces of darkness are mine to command! All show bow before the terrible power of Tymvaul the Dark!"'' *''"I urge you to destroy the robe, lest its dark power take hold over you as it did me."'' *''"Tell my father his love has saved me. I will return to him someday, when I can truly make him proud."'' Appearances * pl:Tymvaul Category:Bloodmoon: Skaal Category:Morrowind: Necromancers Category:Morrowind: Enemies